Rwby Beach
by yeoldroosterteeth
Summary: RWBY and JNPR have some well deserved fun at the beach
1. The Beachinning

"I've been waiting for this all semester!" sang Nora, "JNPR vs RWBY BEACH DAY! And I'm bikini ready!" she added with a wink and salute, showing off her newly acquired outfit."Not everything's a competition," replied Ren, who had exchanged his standard green attire for some equally green swimming trunks, but as always the redhead joyfully bounced towards the sparkling water ignoring her partner's pacifism.

"RUBY SLOW DOWN! You're gonna lose your suit!" cried Yang, too late as the leader had already become a rose accented missile and impacted on the surface of the waves.

"Oh well, at least it stayed on," she chuckled to herself, before checking that her own assets were squared away inside her yellow bikini.

"Guys, we should probably pick a place to set up before we lose anyone else."  
Various words of agreement were heard from what remained of the teams as they began to unpack drinks, umbrellas, assorted books, and enough sandcastle building tools to hold off a Grimm invasion.

As the set-up finished Team Dolt n' Jolt returned to the group, ready to deploy the nefarious scheme they had just plotted.

"Who brought sunscreen?" asked Weiss, trying to keep her porcelain skin covered in the shade of the umbrella stand. Her question was answered when Blake pulled out a tube and applied a layer to what remained uncovered by the black one-piece suit she was wearing. She then passed it around to anyone in need, returning to her book. Nora and Ruby decided it was time.

"Hey Pyrrha, you need a little help doing your back?" Nora asked, narrowing her eyes at Jaune.

"Oh, yes please," answered the warrior, attempting to hand the sunscreen off to Nora. To her surprise Nora refused to take it, she instead looked towards Ruby before insisting she was busy, volunteering Jaune in her place. Both girls held their breath with anticipation as Jaune fumbled around with the sunscreen awkwardly smearing and dabbing.

"Jaune! You have to rub it in or she's gonna get fried!" shouted Ruby, apparently tired of watching her plans fail. The sudden outburst startled the poor boy who was obviously trying to not touch any place too sensitive. However, he took the advice of his fellow leader and started to rub circularly with small amounts of force. Both Nora and Ruby watched as Pyrrha's embarrassment on Jaune's behalf became embarrassment of her own, as she seemed to be enjoying the help she was getting. Eventually all shows must come to an end, and this was no different. With a flushed-faced "Thank you" and an awkward mumble of regards, the pair split off. Both with a little more spring in their step than before.

"And I suppose you two orchestrated that?" a rather sweaty Pyrrha inquired continuing in a slightly lower voice, "Because if it were, I'd have to thank you."

When the pair was sure she had walked out of earshot they celebrated with a cacophony of high-pitched squealing and bouncing.

"Team Dolt and Jolt is at it again I see," mumbled Blake to the blonde bombshell beside her before returning to the book in hand.

"I'm glad someone's finally doing something, seemed like it was gonna take the end of the world for them to get together."


	2. Suns Out Guns Out

"Hey how are you fine ladies doing today", A familiar voice shouted "Didn't expect to see you here, mind if we crash your little get together?" It was Sun Wukong, slightly more shirtless than usual, along with the rest of Team SSSN.

Upon seeing the new arrivals, Weiss went from elegantly comfortable to fidgety and red. Jaune guessed it was due to seeing a little more of Neptune than usual, who himself was sticking farther from the shore than the rest of his team. As Jaune and Weiss found themselves focused on Neptune for rather different reasons. Yang and Sun found themselves focused on Blake.

The faunus finally reached a point where she could no longer ignore the 4 eyes dancing up and down her, and put down her book. "You two looking for something?" she tossed sarcastically.

"If I am, I think I found it", whispered Yang

"Nah" remarked Sun after a few awkward seconds of embarrassed redness and awkward flexing.

Yang shot daggers at Sun after his eyes lingered on the introvert. Sun met her challenge, and through a series of physical gestures and silent taunts the two strolled away to find somewhere "worthy of a battleground for the fair maiden's heart" to quote Weiss. Fed up with being ignored she pulled an empty chair up next to her umbrella and heavily suggested Neptune should take a seat, unless he felt like going for a swim. He zipped over to his reserved seat with a whimper of terror and acceptance. Content the distance closed Weiss returned to her graceful observation of the landscape, now boasting a slightly better view with Neptune involved. Sage and Scarlett had become rather bored during these events, feeling like secondary characters, they decided to join Pyrrha and Jaune on their way to meet Ruby, Nora, and Ren on a sandbar not terribly far from shore.

The peaceful crashing of waves on a desolate part of the beach was shattered by forced laughter. "Instead of sweetheart, you can call me sir!" taunted Yang.

Gesturing menacingly, as she prepared to destroy her opponent with bare knuckled brutality.

Sun laughed, "Pfft as if, the only sir here is me, and I'd rather be called sweetheart" finishing with a sarcastic smile and a wink that sent Yang over the edge. She tackled him going for the pin, but the faunus was far too quick, evading and going for the counter, but Yang was ready for it. Landing a blow square in the center of her target, who was sent flying back before recovering quickly and outmaneuvering her. When the distance was closed Sun kicked Yang's feet out, flipping the brawler who smacked face down into the sand. Back and forth, the two went on like this for what seemed like nearly an hour, till they were far too tired to carry on, finally making their way back to the rest of the group. When an agreement on who was the winner could not be made, they decided to ask Blake who was worthy of the title. The cat faunus looked up slightly annoyed yet highly amused by this display for her attention.

"How am I supposed to decide if I wasn't even watching, you'll have to go again" she said smoothly before returning to her book, paying little mind to the blondes and their antics. The pair seemed offended, yet reinvigorated, watching Blake's ear twitch softly beneath her bow as she glanced from book to blondes several times before marking her page and placing it off to the side. "Okay round two, starts now."

Meanwhile, Sage and Jaune compared swords and Pyrrha and Scarlett discussed the advantages of proper haircare while heading out towards their comrades. In no time at all, they had met up with the others out on the sandbar.

It took a few seconds for Ren to greet the new arrivals as he was occupied making sure neither Ruby or Nora drown in their quest to be the longest to hold their breath. When Ruby finally breached the surface half choking, he signaled Nora that she had won. The redhead exploded out of the water, leaping into the air with a seal of pure joy. "Well, thats done" Ren said, amused by his partner's antics, "How nice of you to join us."

"Well it certainly looks like you were having fun, it only seemed natural to join in!" Pyrrha responded. The two groups mingled and splashed awhile before deciding to sit in the shallow folding water and watch the main shoreline.

During all this relaxation and friendship Nora managed to get the attention of her rosy partner in crime. Slipping her a starfish she had found while underwater. "You stick this to the pirate, I'll do the same to Jaune I wanna see who will freakout more" she whispered to Ruby. Gently taking the animal in her palm and nodding in approval. "I'll distract him, just make sure he doesn't notice", excitement building in her eyes at the thought of her mischief.

None of this had slipped passed Pyrrha who was situated next to the pair, of course, that didn't mean she was obligated to stop it from happening. She rather enjoyed the exploits of Dolt and Jolt, even if she was at the wrong end of the spear sometimes. "Maybe they could use some help" she thought internally, deciding it would be fun to have a hand in some juvenile exploits today. Turning to Scarlett she looked deeply into his eyes, "Where did you get such a charming accent?" she inquired with partly feigned interest as she threw a wink off to the dark-haired gremlin sneaking in behind him.

As he prattled on about dialects and regional influence, the harmless creature was gently placed between his shoulder blades as Ruby distanced herself from accusatory distance before shouting "OH WHAT IS THAT AWFUL THING ON YOUR BACK SCARLETT!?"

On shore, Sun and Yang stopped their struggle at the sound of a terrified screech emanating from the sandbar. "What is that?!" Yang said, with genuine concern growing on her face.

As the shrieks continued Suns face showed more and more disappointment "Oh… thats… thats Scarlett."

"The pirate?"

"Yep"

"Why does he sound like a girl?"

"I don't know."

The shrieks gave way to desperate cries of "GET IT OFF. GET IT OFF. GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF." The two blondes decided to disregard the distant pleas of the fearsome pirate. Instead putting aside their differences and reclining unto either side of Blake, who had at some point in there struggle returned to her book.


End file.
